United by a Silence
by cataelbereth
Summary: ONESHOT! El silencio, una palabra que siempre nos señala incomodidad, pero existe un silencio que más que unir a dos personas, unió a dos Almas


****

****

**United by a Silence:**

Como cada año, el primer día de clases, Lily Evans se preparaba para cruzar la barrera del andén 9¾ que la conduciría al colegio de magia Hogwarts. Como cada año, al llegar al tren se sentaba exactamente en el mismo sitio completamente sola. Y no es porque no tuviera con quien estar, no era precisamente popular, pero tenía tres excelentes amigas, la pelirroja tenía una importante razón para estar sola en ese vagón, aunque tal vez ni siquiera ella lo sabía…

º

James Potter, el chico del cabello enmarañado, se las arreglaba una vez más para escabullirse entre la gente usando su capa de invisibilidad cuando vio pasar a la chica que lo traía vuelto loco desde hace 4 años. Sin dudarlo corrió tras ella manteniendo siempre una distancia prudente para que no notara su presencia. Entró al vagón y se sentó al igual que cada año en el asiento contrario.

No recordaba desde cuando solía hacer eso, solo sabía que cada año tomaba su capa y se sentaba ahí, con ella simplemente observándola, sin moverse, sin hablar, cuidándose incluso de no respirar demasiado fuerte para no delatarse.

James sentía cada año como el tiempo se condensaba dentro del vagón, el viaje le parecía interminable, pero muy lejos de molestarle, eso era precisamente lo que deseaba. Quedarse así, bajo el profundo silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido del tren al moverse. En esa mudez perpetua podía sentirse reconfortado, protegido, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, a pesar de todas las peleas, gritos y rechazos que ella le propinaba, por lo menos por una vez al año podían encontrarse sin un contexto o sin los prejuicios y orgullos que los separaban.

Ese año sería el último en que James podría estar ahí. Se culpaba a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido, por no poder ser lo que ella quería en su vida, por dejar que su arrogancia se impusiera sobre su verdadero carácter.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a cerrar sus puños fuertemente, sintiéndose impotente frente al destino, el mismo del que creía tener bajo control, el mismo que creía que podía transformar a su antojo, el mismo que le estaba jugando la peor de las pasadas en ese momento. Al cerrar los ojos con la misma furia una solitaria lágrima cayó recorriendo su mejilla y él no hizo nada por evitarlo. De todas formas la capa podría protegerlo de los demás…

º

La chica de los ojos color verde esmeralda pasó la mayor parte del viaje mirando hacia la ventana, sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba sola, y sabía perfectamente quien estaba bajo una capa de invisibilidad sentado en frente de ella. Lo sabía desde la primera vez que había hecho ese viaje así, cuándo sin querer entró a aquel vagón "desocupado" y escuchó a alguien murmurar, al principio pensó que era solo su imaginación pero unos lentes de marco redondo estaban tirados en el asiento y a pesar que disimuló muy bien, vio como una mano los tomaba desapareciendo después con ellos.

Pensar que se sentía muy bien así, la atormentaba. El resto del año no podía soportar ni siquiera oír hablar de él, sin embargo, ese viaje jamás volvió a ser el mismo.

Ahora representaba mucho más…

Cuando el viaje ya estaba por terminar Lily no pudo evitar mirar al frente, y tal vez sea porque despertó algún gen de clarividencia dentro de sus habilidades mágicas o porque se sintió realmente conectada con el chico, pero de repente pudo verlo a pesar de la capa, e incluso pudo ver lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel instante, pudo ver sus puños apretados, su cabeza gacha, y esa solitaria lágrima que corría por su mejilla mostrando orgullo. Y, bueno nadie sabe cómo, pero algo cambió en su corazón, el frío orgullo que lo congelaba fue derretido por completo, desapareciendo todo rastro de su existencia, borrándose por completo.

Entonces sin que él siquiera se diera cuenta Lily se paró de su asiento y se le acercó, llegando a estar a centímetros de su rostro…

º

Sumergido en lo profundo de sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que la chica por la que se torturaba mentalmente, se le había acercado. Sorprendido y asustado sintió la suave mano de ella posarse sobre sus apretados puños, y la tensión también desapareció junto con los recuerdos sombríos y rencores.

La pelirroja limpió la orgullosa lágrima del rostro de James acortando aun más la distancia entre ambos. El no sabía como reaccionar, estaba atónito. Pero supuso que una oportunidad así no se presentaría dos veces, por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Lily le susurró al oído, no como si le hablara al chico que estaba sentado ahí, sino más bien como si le hablara al interior de este. _Siempre lo supe_.

James volteó la cabeza, suave, pero seguro, y ya no solo temores y orgullos se habían esfumado sino también todo tipo de distancias…

_**Fin!**_

****

****

****

****

* * *

Hola!

No puedo dejar de mencionar aqui a quien sin querer me dio la idea de escribir esta historia, el fic "Sangre sobre sentimientos" de Nalu. Espero no dañar ninguna cosa rara de derechos de autor o algo asi... jeje xD!!!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sino, siempre hay un review por ahí en el me puedan criticar!

Feliz Navidad!!

**Elberethº**


End file.
